


Siempre me pusiste primero [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA]

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dying Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Hearing Sam's Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Saves Sam Winchester, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Leaves Body & Sees Reaper Jessica, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: SÓLO AUDIENCIA ADULTACONTIENE WINCEST - Sinsmut/ sexo.S14E17 "Game Night"***Alerta de spoiler******Divergencia del canon***Angst, Drama, Sam muere, Comfort!Dean, el lector escucha los pensamientos de Sam.Palabras: 330. Este trabajo está completo.Sinopsis: La historia continúa en su mayoría lo que sucede en pantalla.Oímoslo que Sam está pensando escrito en itálica. Sam se separa momentáneamente de su cuerpo y ve a la asistente de Billie, la parca Jessica quien está asignada a ellos. Jack aparece y revive a Sam, también sanándolo.~~~~~Divergencia del canon Wincest significa que la trama de la historia fue alterada de algunos de los hechos canónicos de Supernatural a propósito. Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen.





	Siempre me pusiste primero [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Always Put Me First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365012) by [Sammynughh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh). 



> Leí esta historia anoche y no pude creer la velocidad del fandom. Y no sólo eso, también lo bello que es este oneshot ♡
> 
> Agradezco enormemente a la autora que me permitió traducirlo en español :)
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten del mismo modo que lo hice yo. 
> 
> Saludos :)

—¡Ey, ey! Vamos. Ahora quédate conmigo. Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego. Vamos a contar. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a contar. 

 

_Él tiene que saber..._

 

—Cuenta conmigo: Uno. 

 

_Te he hecho envejecer. Mírate, Dean. No vamos a salir de esto vivos. Ambos lo sabemos._

 

—Dos. 

 

_Dean y sus estúpidos juegos. De acuerdo, de acuerdo..._

—Dos. 

 

—Sí. ¡Ahí va! Tres. 

 

_Tengo que decírselo. Él necesita saber que lo sé..._

—Dean... Tú... Tú siempre me pusiste primero... 

 

—No, no. Shh, shh. Vamos. ¡Vamos, hombre! 

 

_...por encima tuyo y por encima del mundo..._

—...toda tu vida. 

 

_...No merezco a un hermano... tan bueno... como tú._

 

—De acuerdo, esta bien. Está bien. Vamos. Vamos. Sólo cuenta conmigo. 

 

_Te... amo..._

 

—¿Sammy...? ¡Ey! ¡Sam! 

 

La parca Jessica aparece al lado de Sam. Ambos están mirando a Dean quien está tratando de despertar a Sam. 

 

Sam mira a Jessica. 

 

—Devuélveme. 

 

Ella mira a Jack que recién llegó. 

 

—No te preocupes, Sam. Él va a devolverte —ella mira a Dean—. Pero él nunca será el mismo. 

 

Sam está confundido. Quiere preguntarle qué quiere decir. ¿Estaba hablando acerca de Dean o Jack? Es demasiado tarde. 

 

Hay una luz brillante. 

 

 

 

Sam jadea al inspirar esa primera bocanada de aire vital en sus pulmones. ¡Está vivo! 

 

Dean está superado por la emoción mientras se aleja. 

 

Sam está sentado contra el automóvil mirando a Jack. El rostro del nefilim es de una pizarra en blanco. Nada para ver. No hay signos de que esté agradecido de haber sido capaz de salvar a su padre sustituto. No hay signos de que esté preocupado por nada. De hecho, Jack se parece bastante a Cas. Sin alma y actuando por inercia. 

 

 

Sam piensa en cuando él estuvo sin alma. Piensa que él debería ser capaz de notarlo en Jack. ¿Cierto? 

 

 

Sam se incorpora y Jack vuelve con Mary. 

 

 

Sam abraza a su hermano. Sam abraza a Dean. 

—Vamos a e está volviendo loco. 

 

Sam se sonríe. 

 

—Estoy de acuerdo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ♡  
> No sé ustedes pero yo tuve una reminiscencia a _Sacrifice_ 😭
> 
> Antes de la sinopsis tienen el link al oneshot original, denle su amor al autor ✨ ❤️


End file.
